


Victory Was Sweet

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark Hermione Granger, Drabble, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Voldemort had waited long for this moment.
Kudos: 16





	Victory Was Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Feb 11thMini Story Challenge to use the quote "I’m the one who burned this down." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Voldemort looked around the crumbling courtyard of Hogwarts. The remaining Order members had been rounded up by his followers, only a few still alive. Mainly, Potter, the Weasleys traitors, and a few stragglers. As he looked at the survivors, he grinned. 

“This is it, Potter,” he said, his low and cruel. “Your end is here.”

“We’ll never stop trying to destroy you!” Harry shouted, struggling against his invisible bonds. “The few of us that escaped will stop you,” he said confidently. 

“Who escaped me?” He looked around. “Your supporters are here, Potter.” He paused, knowing that Potter was looking for Granger. 

He had waited for this glorious moment. “Daughter, step forward.”

The look of shock and despair that crossed his face as Hermione joined him pleased Voldemort greatly.

“Hermione?” Harry croaked. “How could you?” Potter was crying now.

Hermione looked at him, stepping forward. “Oh, Harry, I’m the one who burned this all down,” she whispered, cupping his cheek tenderly before stepping away. 

“My daughter,” Voldemort exclaimed. “Destroyed the wards and cast the Fiendfyre that destroyed the school, ensuring my victory.”

“Hermione, how could you?” Potter shouted, the betrayal hurting him more than any curse.

“Victory is sweet.” Voldemort cackled.


End file.
